


【蝙超/达超】陨落 Fallen

by 昏天黑地的叶檀 (SmoothCriminal2012)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothCriminal2012/pseuds/%E6%98%8F%E5%A4%A9%E9%BB%91%E5%9C%B0%E7%9A%84%E5%8F%B6%E6%AA%80
Summary: 达克赛德x超！我要为冷cp贡献一口粮！！氪星人vs黑暗君主？让我们来看一下他们的表现吧！达克赛德：“手把手教你不用红太阳和氪石制服超人哼！”





	【蝙超/达超】陨落 Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️你的选择会影响整个故事内容的发展和最终结局⚠️
> 
> ⚠️背后注意⚠️虐超预警⚠️血腥暴力预警⚠️Rape+Rough Sex预警⚠️达叔出没⚠️可能会涉及部分角色死亡
> 
> ⚠️详细避雷指引请看文末注明！（但这样做会严重影响剧情选择的体验，请三思）
> 
> 私设注意，若有bug，人物ooc请见谅  
> 不喜勿喷！！！  
> 阅读前请三思！！！
> 
> lofter指路➡️：http://huntianheidideyetan.lofter.com/post/309d6585_1c61f398c

————

天启星上，无数类魔咆哮着。

“Bring me the Kryptonian.” 一个毫不带情感的声音命令道。

“For Darkseid！”

地球上空开启一道裂缝，无数的怪物从天而降。

————

超人头部一阵钝痛，醒来后发现身在异星，四周一片死寂，天空呈现着猩红色，空气中弥漫着滚滚硝烟，仿佛从未消散。正义联盟联络器没有信号。他疑惑地望向周围，除了一片荒芜，引入眼帘的还有一个巨大的黑影。

“达克赛德？！” 没等他反应过来就被一记重拳击倒在地，周围的地面全部塌陷下去，扬起阵阵灰尘。

超人跪倒着，诧异地伸手抹了把嘴。这么多年与不同的恶混交手，没有人可以如此轻易的将他勒倒。

他在下一秒之前冲上去就是一拳，可是黑暗君主仅用一只手便轻松的接下了攻击。他背着手居高临下地压制着超人，蔑视地望着他，如同看着一只蝼蚁。超人愣住了，殊不知敌人有如此相当的力量。

“轰——！” 达克赛德单手包住他的拳头狠狠一拽一拧，将整个人勒倒在地，整个大地随之颤动起来。

超人不顾满身的灰尘泥土从砸裂的地上再次蓄力，紧握的拳头直奔黑暗君主。达克赛德嘴角毫无察觉的微微上扬，在快碰到自己之前躲避开来并拽住他的披风顺势将他扔出了几里开外。

这彻底激怒了超人，他从远方一个跺脚冲刺飞向敌人，路过之处卷起尘土，伴随着音爆呼啸而过。

达克赛德再次伸手接住他的攻击，双腿陷入地面，引得大地撕裂般地震动起来。

这根本伤不到他。超人的心脏蓦地下沉，他飞起一脚踹向达克赛德的腹部，但对方的动作更加迅猛，伸手一拦，手腕趁势翻转抓住他的脚踝，同时另一个拳头呼啸而至。超人双手吃力地接住比他脑袋还大的拳头，达克赛德灼热危险的吐息从上方袭来，不断的压迫着身上每一根神经。超人的四肢被此时的动作限制住，露出了破绽。黑暗君主抓准难得的机会，用自己坚固的头甲撞向对方。突如其来的钝痛和眩晕让他瞬间脱力，松开了手。达克赛德没有给他任何缓和的机会，拖着他到自己面前，一把抽出拳头再一次挥去。由于被禁锢住脚踝，克拉克无处可逃，只可硬着头皮接住一次又一次猛烈的攻击。达克赛德每一次出拳迅速果断，重如霹雷，毫不留情，身边的地面被冲击得震裂塌陷下去。拳拳到肉的击打声让黑暗君主身上每一处神经兴奋起来。凶悍的攻击让超人闷哼着瘫倒下去，嘴角逐渐溢出鲜血。

不能再这样下去了！克拉克牙关一咬，握紧拳头极力接连数次重重撞击对方腰腹，巨大的冲击力震得达克赛德后退了几步。超人胸膛剧烈起伏着，身上不断冒着冷汗。对方的力量有着压倒性的胜利，即使拼尽全力攻击也只能使其移动几分。他喘息颤抖着，有些摇晃地站了起来，决定不再限制自己的力量。周围的温度骤然上升，超人眼睛逐渐变红，两束刺眼带着焦灼气息的红光乍然从眼中射出。

暴君撕着牙吼叫着，因面对强势的对手而兴奋不已。越是反抗挣扎的猎物让他越有征服欲，他无比期待亲自碾碎强大猎物的希望和意志。

而更让他兴奋的是，这个猎物不是其他人，而是超人。

最后的氪星之子，太阳之子，人间之神。

而他早已垂涎着这一刻——亲手撕碎他的灵魂，由内而外的摧毁他，光明之子会将陨落于他手。

达克赛德单手挡住射向自己的热视线，高温持续灼烧着皮肤，克拉克的心已经跳到了嗓子眼。黑暗君主启动了欧米伽射线不甘示弱的与热视线直接对撞，冲击波几近粉碎了方圆几里内所有的物体。

欧米伽射线穿透了体质强大的氪星人，超人闷哼着从空中掉落下来，栽倒在地。

黑暗君主朝克拉克慢步走去，每一步都伴随着大地绝望般的震动。他挣扎着想起身，但黑暗君主丝毫不给他任何机会，不待他站起便一脚重新将他踩回地面，随即揪住他的头发粗暴的向上扯住，超人吃痛的被迫抬起头与其对视，死亡般的压迫感扑面而来：“你想打败我，还差得很远，氪星人。”

————

蝙蝠侠在战斗中感到蹊跷，他们的领袖并没有立刻侵占地球，而是在抓住超人后低调撤退，可是类魔军队却还在源源不断涌过来，没有丝毫撤退的意思。

他们是在拖延时间！

“钢骨！”蝙蝠侠急忙吼道，“赶紧加快传送门的破解速度！”

“再等等！”钢骨在空中回应道。

蝙蝠侠隐隐感到不妙的事情正在发生，胸口一阵发紧。

…克拉克。

————

克拉克因黄太阳的持续照射变得很壮硕，肌肉远远强于普通人，可是黑暗君主是天启星的巨人，在他面前再强壮的氪星人也显得不堪一击。

超人一记热视线射进达克赛德眼里，他咆哮着，手不但没有松开反而更加愤怒的摁着他的头砸进早已满是碎石的残破地面，地面陷得更深了。达克赛德顺手用披风绕住克拉克的脖子用力往后一拉使其窒息，克拉克极力双手拉扯住缠住喉头的坚固氪星布料以至于不被勒断脖子。“咳！”鲜血从喉头喷涌而出，溅到猩红色的披风上，与其融为一体。暴君不会仁慈，唇角咧开凶桀弧度，他那双猩红色的眼瞳中带着嗜杀，挑衅，与垂涎，正兴致勃勃地欣赏着他的猎物。

待氪星人不断挣扎时达克赛德屈膝朝他腹部狠狠撞去，克拉克呜咽着又吐出一口血，胃部翻江倒海，两眼冒星，双腿蜷曲抽搐着，徒劳地掩住身体的脆弱部分。制服早已被磨损得残破不堪，身上的擦伤与瘀血赤裸裸的暴露在天启星腥腻的空气中，他喘着气，急促的呼吸拉扯到伤口，泛着火辣辣的痛。脖子早已被勒出血痕，耳内向外不断流血，额头上青筋暴起，汗水混着泥水与鲜血顺着苍白的脸颊流淌下来。

超人呻吟着逐渐停止了挣扎。

===============================================  
===============================================  
【此时，达克赛德准备…】  
【支线1. 将他拖回去 】  
【支线2. 原地不动 】  
==============================================  
==============================================

==============================================  
==============================================  
【支线1.达克赛德一把拽起披风，将他拖了回去。】

坚固的氪星布料依旧死死缠绕着脖子，克拉克被勒得生疼，身上的伤口不断在粗燥坑洼的地面上碰撞摩擦，使得皮肉翻了出来，混进淤泥与粗粝的石块，他吃痛地叫出声，痛苦地扭动着，但是暴君毫不理会。他徒劳地挣扎，企图抓住附近任何东西以此停止粗暴拖拽，可是周围一片荒芜，唯有死寂。

————

超人内心升起前所未有的恐惧：

「一个满是外星仪器的房间。

他想做什么？」

克拉克试图用他仅剩的力气挣脱禁锢逃脱出去，黑暗君主察觉到他的动作一把抓住将他拽了回来。“还不长见识？”达克赛德重重的朝他扇了一巴掌，沉闷的声响在空荡的房间中无限放大。超人无声瘫倒下去，由于过度长时间窒息和浑身上下难以忍受的巨痛让他再也没有力气抗衡分毫。下一秒他的双腕被拉高固定在了头顶上。一个面目狰狞的外星人从阴影中走到他面前，捏起他的下巴上下审视着，如同看着牲畜一般。

“开始转换。”

“遵命，大人。”

————

他被嵌入一个仪器中，四肢被禁锢，耳旁轰鸣声作响，无数扭动的小细管如蠕虫般钻入身体，开口处鲜血不断流出，逐渐浸湿了制服。他如同一只受伤的野兽颤抖着，嘴角不断溢出血，背部同样被插入异物冒着血，他痛苦的嘶叫着。喉头翻涌上来的血腥味呛住了他，引起阵阵干呕，身体急剧收缩带动浑身的伤，撕裂般的疼痛让他失声惨叫，鲜血逐渐在制服上绽开，如同盛放的殷红玫瑰。

“你的战友很聪明，他肯定会顺着我的传送轨迹找到你，但是放心，我们有足够的转化时间。” 达克赛德说罢便转身离去。

转化过程仿佛十分漫长，每次抽出的管子都会带出鲜血，流淌到地上。由于氪星体质惊人的恢复力得以让他勉强存活下来，在旁边操作的外星人利用了这一点让他不会立刻惨死于此，它完美地把握着时机给予一定恢复时间，然后再次趁虚而入，刚愈合的伤口便不断被重新撕裂开来。

「转化…

「他们并不是想杀死我

超人随着管子的增加和更换不断流失着血液，眩晕耳鸣。

「而是要操纵我…

他的意识逐渐恍惚起来，他早已被疼痛麻痹了感官，身子毫无生气的挂在仪器上。

「布鲁斯…」

===============================================  
【深谋远虑的蝙蝠侠早已为一切可能做好准备，他选择换上… 】  
【1a. 地狱蝙蝠装甲】  
【1b. 反正联装甲】  
===============================================

==============================================  
【1a. 早有准备的蝙蝠侠换上了地狱蝙蝠装甲】

————

为了你，我甘愿下地狱。

————

天启星上突然开启了一道空间裂缝，蝙蝠侠从中走出，身上的装甲闪着红色寒光。他死死盯着眼前的外星建筑，隐隐地握紧了拳头。

「达克赛德，」

「你要为自己的行为付出代价。」

————

“轰——！” 防护门应声破碎，卷起阵阵浓烟，一个黑影站在粉碎的门前，身后浮动的巨大黑色双翼遮住了猩红的火光。

“放。开。他。” 蝙蝠侠咬着牙一字一顿命令道。

站在仪器前的外星人愣了一下，然后即刻嘶鸣着召唤援军。

“吼！！！！！”

无数类魔如蝗虫般蜂拥而至，瞬间团团围住蝙蝠侠。

【三秒后启动光电斗篷。】

【三，二，一。】

黑色翅翼刹那间幻化成无数蝙蝠状利刃脱离装甲射出，万箭齐发，身旁所有怪物应声抽搐着倒地。

“你…你是什么怪物？”它吃惊的连连后退，惊恐的摔倒在地上。

“怎么关掉这个机器？！”蝙蝠侠勒住外星人的咽喉将它拎起按到墙上，怒吼着，“快说！！！！！”

“关…关不掉的…”外星人抓弄着装甲，徒劳地晃动双腿，“启动了…便无法关闭。”

布鲁斯将它扔到地上，外星人立刻狼狈地逃开。他审视着精密的仪器台，随即插入一支爆破蝙蝠镖，操作台瞬间电火光一片，超人身上插入的管子全部黯淡下来。布鲁斯急忙跑过去将他身上的管子一一拔出，克拉克顿时失去附着力跌落了下来，布鲁斯稳稳地接住了他，血液顿时染红了漆黑的装甲。

右臂刺痛感袭来，布鲁斯吃痛的闷哼一声，时间不多了，地狱蝙蝠装甲正在逐渐侵蚀着他。待他准备开启传送门时，一个浑厚的声音从背后响起。

“这么急着走，地球的渣滓？” 达克赛德冷冷地盯着他。

————

暴君一个重拳击向布鲁斯，他应声接住呼啸而至的拳头，手甲表面突出无数尖刺刺向黑暗君主。斗篷立刻幻化出去，包裹住达克赛德的头，阻挡着他的视线。地狱蝠外壳承受着前所未有的重压，嘎吱作响。

“我并没有打算离开。” 蝙蝠侠镇定的说，他左腿一勾，右手出拳将黑暗君主仰头击倒在地，他趁势扑上去，用膝盖压住敌人腹部，双手扣住脖颈，一道红色射线从装甲面具里骤然射出。

“你以为你的小把戏能伤到我？！” 达克赛德暴怒地撕碎了脸上的斗篷。射线在脸上留下一道深深的血痕，焦灼味顿时弥漫开来，他震惊地摸上自己的脸，咆哮着朝他冲过去。

布鲁斯灵敏地躲闪着攻击，这更是激怒了黑暗君主。

“有本事儿不要躲闪！！” 两道欧米伽射线顿时朝布鲁斯袭来，他的神情变得凝重起来。

任何被射线击中的生灵都会直接蒸发，仿佛未曾存在。他立即开动装甲冲破屋顶朝天飞去，两道死亡射线紧跟着他的飞行轨迹不断转折，穷追不舍。

即使装甲被闪电侠赐予了神速力，要躲避欧米伽射线的追击也是极为困难。射线肆无忌惮地吞噬着路上所有的阻碍物，高温正在逐步逼近布鲁斯，他一咬牙立即转身掉头飞回去。

【火炮充能中。】

“再快一点！”布鲁斯催促着，死亡射线触碰到身后的黑色翅翼，幻化的斗篷瞬间化为灰烬。

【警告！生命迹象出现波动，能量转换电容器和光电斗篷失效。新陈代谢加快，生命力消耗加快。】

蝙蝠侠咳出一口血，跌落下去，地狱蝠在逐渐消耗着他的生命力得以运转，欧米伽射线还在逐步逼近，他极力保持平衡朝达克赛德高速撞去。

“你疯了！” 达克赛德狂嗥道。

【火炮充能完毕。】

“赶紧发射！”蝙蝠侠吼道，话音未落，数十发炮弹在黑暗君主身上爆炸开来。硝烟还未散尽，布鲁斯扑向达克赛德，以迅雷不及掩耳之势扭身将他抵在身前——

“——轰！” 

————

… … … 

【危险警报】

【地狱蝠完全受损】

【生命体征到达危险级别】

布鲁斯单膝跪在地上，一只手护着身下还在昏迷的克拉克，另一只手吃力的推开压在自己身上的建筑残骸。

“克拉克…”

【五分钟后能量将耗尽，护甲破裂。】

他温柔的打横抱起他，克拉克微弱的呼吸让他暗暗松了一口气。

“我们回家吧。” 

【生命体征恶化中，三分钟五十五秒后能量将耗尽，护甲破裂。】

“你永远不可能击败我的！”黑暗君主跪在地上怒吼着，眼神仿佛要撕碎一切。

“我可能不行，” 蝙蝠侠露出意味不明的笑，“但它们可以。” 说罢便按下手中的按钮。蝙蝠侠秘密埋藏在天启星各处的地狱袍子全部启动，爆破声顿时从四面八方传来。

“不…不可能！” 达克赛德不可思议地望着他，“区区一个蝼蚁…怎么会？”

“Because I’m Batman.” 布鲁斯微微勾起嘴角，抱着克拉克转身走进爆破通道，消失在黑暗君主面前。

“不… …!” 达克赛德咬牙切齿道。

「蝙蝠侠… 」

「我记住你了。」

一片火光闪烁，天启星随即消逝在浩瀚的宇宙中。

【1a.END】

—————————

==============================================  
【1b. 布鲁斯换上了反正联装甲】

地球上空开启了爆破通道，一个熟悉的身影从天而降。以往，他的到来会给人们带来希望，可如今，带来的却是毁灭。超人居高临下的审视着这个纸糊般的世界。

“我的孩子，为我征服地球。”耳边响起恶魔的呢喃。 

“For Darkseid. ” 超人的双眼逐渐变红，开始摧毁一切他所看到的事物。

“克拉克，你在干什么？？！！”在远处的黛安娜震恐地望着超人。

正义联盟成员从来没有见过如此暴戾的超人，近乎疯狂的攻击让与之交手的英雄均被打得措手不及，他屠杀着试图阻挡他行动的任何人，神奇女侠、绿灯侠、钢骨、海王一一倒下，甚至是后来赶到的罗宾们都被超人毫不留情的割破喉咙。

没有人是他的对手。

————

「你曾经警告过我这种可能，」

「但是当我目睹这一切时，我依旧觉得难以置信。」

“卡尔。”声音从别处响起，超人闻声望去，一个巨大的灰色重型装甲出现在他面前。

【牵制计划-代号：遗孤 已启动，开始执行。】

“嗨，布鲁斯。” 超人嗜血的笑着，拳头上的血迹尚未干透。

「这不是你。」

“你一直坚持让我为你设制的牵制计划，”蝙蝠侠极力掩盖颤抖的声音，冷静的说，“还记得么？” 

但他丝毫没有理会，回应他的只有冰冷，空洞的眼神。

「克拉克…不管那是什么控制了你…你必须与之抗衡！」

布鲁斯举起拳头，重重砸下去，关节处的微型红色太阳闪烁着红光。

“希望这能让你清醒一点，卡尔。” 

超人没有任何反应，不但没有立即丧失行动能力，还以迅雷不及掩耳之势与布鲁斯拉开距离开启热视线击向布鲁斯。

「该死，你忘了，超人…是有底线的，而被控制住的超人…」

“开启等离子护盾！” 蝙蝠侠赶忙吼道。

射线在触碰到他之前被偏转开，未等布鲁斯反应过来，超人早已加速朝他撞去，随即轻松卸掉装甲，一把掐住脖子将他从中拖出来并甩了出去。布鲁斯直接撞碎了一块混凝土，并在地面划出一道深深沟壑。

“咳…” 布鲁斯从废墟里蹒跚而出，嘴角瘀伤，额头冒血顺着流下来，披风破烂不堪，肋骨多处骨折。

「克拉克…快停下来。」布鲁斯看着急速向自己靠近的红蓝身影，绝望的想。

可是他并没有丝毫减速的意思。

「好吧，是你逼我走投无路。」

随即蝙蝠侠扔出带氪石粉末的烟雾弹，超人应声从空中掉落下来。布鲁斯手上的氪戒散发着幽幽绿光，他毫不留情的一拳打到腹部，绿光闪烁着，超人吃痛的叫出声，弓着背跪倒下去。

“我不想这样。”他紧握着拳头，戒指上沾满鲜血，不知是自己的还是对方的。

“但是今天，你伤到了所有人。” 

没多久，卡尔不顾虚弱的身体，着了魔般爬起，滴着鲜血再一次扑向布鲁斯。拳头又一次挥去，将他重新击倒在地。鲜血汨汨地不断流出，将地面染成绝艳的妖红，氪星人呻吟着，蔚蓝的制服早已被染的全红，头发沾染血渍黏附在额头上，眼睛被鲜血蒙蔽视线，可是他依旧红着眼睛瞪着他，没有丝毫退缩的意思。

「快停下来，你会杀死自己的！」

蝙蝠侠不断抵挡着卡尔自杀式的攻击，尽管用上氪戒也没有让他放慢分毫，他的心逐渐沉下去，胸口隐隐作痛。布鲁斯动作被身上的伤势拖累，逐渐迟缓下来，卡尔趁着蝙蝠侠短暂的分心便一脚狠踹在布鲁斯的膝盖上。他顿时跪软下来，卡尔随即提膝撞断他的鼻梁，软骨断裂的声音传来，撕心裂肺般的疼痛搅乱着大脑神经。

「求求你，不要逼我这样做。」

在他双眼猩红正准备开启热视线射穿布鲁斯的大脑时，他颤抖着用尽最后的力气将它对准超人。

“砰！”

超人应声倒地，四周沉寂下来。

… … 

「我曾经在父母的坟前发誓，我永远不会再触碰枪支。」

「但是我会为你破戒。」

————

超人瘫倒在地上，胸口埋入一颗幽绿的氪石子弹，身边早已血流成河，空洞的眼睛逐渐恢复一些神采，奄奄一息地望着他。

“布鲁斯… …” 

布鲁斯缓缓松开握紧的手，枪滑落下去。他不顾身上滴血，朝他蹒跚走去，“对不起…我…没能及时赶到你身边。” 他向他伸出了手。

“噗。”

欧米伽射线贯穿了布鲁斯的胸膛，他顿住了，身体微微晃动着趔跌向前，无声倒在克拉克身旁，胸口瞬间猩红一片。“不…” 克拉克绝望的看着他跌下去却无能为力，干涩着眼睛死死盯着他倒下去的方向，眼睁睁看着毫无生气的躯体逐渐化为灰烬消散。他的嘴巴开合着，却发不出任何声音。

四周的建筑开始倒塌，地面裂开，岩浆从地壳深处涌出。达克赛德背对着他们喃喃：“新世界将到来。”

超人徒劳的伸出手，企图抓住面前早已不复存在的灰烬，掉落在地的氪戒时刻刺痛着神经，消耗着他最后的生命力，可他再也不愿意放手。

“我抓住你了。”

轰鸣声不断响起，世界随之崩塌。 

【1b.END】

—————————

==============================================  
==============================================  
【支线2. 达克赛德没有移动分毫】

黑暗君主丝毫不耽误时间，将整个人霍地翻转过来，别住双手压趴在地上，并掐住咽喉使其动弹不得。平常人使出九牛二虎之力都不能破坏丝毫的氪星布料在他面前如同破布般被直接撕碎了。

达克赛德粗暴地掰开他的双腿，留下几道红紫色勒痕，脆弱的器官顿时暴露在他的眼前。他的下体兴奋得胀大了一圈，他迫不及待地伸出一根手指向内顶进去。未经润滑的穴口顿时被无情的撑开。

“唔！”克拉克抗拒着，蹬着双腿企图将异物推出体外，暴君按住他的双腿随即又插入一根手指，穴道内壁紧实的嫩肉含住他的手指。克拉克闷哼一声，紧紧咬住唇不让自己呻吟出来。

眼前的景象让达克赛德看得饶有兴致，他抽插着手指，带出红嫩的肠肉，干涩的肠道逐渐分泌出一些肠液。刺痛感一阵阵从腹部袭来，身上的伤口不断在粗燥坑洼的地面上碰撞摩擦，使得皮肉翻了出来，混进淤泥与粗粝的石块，超人吃痛地叫出声，痛苦地扭动着。达克赛德不紧不慢的欣赏着他狼狈的样子。

强大而脆弱，痛苦却倔强得不愿屈服——他喜爱这样的猎物，这使得他在亲自摧毁对方时更有成就感。

他抽出手指，带出一些粘腻液体， 空虚的穴道开合收缩着，不断灌入凉风。克拉克喘着粗气，在以为漫长的折磨终于结束时，黑暗君主紧接着将他的臀肉向两边掰开，一个炙热的巨物抵在他下体的入口处，他倒吸一口凉气。一个非人尺寸的阴茎陡然侵入体内。

二人过大的体型差导致蛮横挺入时超人未经足够润滑的穴口直接撕裂，鲜血不断流出来，湿润了甬道。克拉克瞳孔骤缩，痛得顿时咬破了嘴唇。达克赛德直接顺着体内鲜血的润滑进一步推进阴茎，未经良好扩张的肠道一下子被粗暴的撑到最大限度。他的两腿剧烈打颤，被撑开的甬道徒劳地收缩着试图挤出入侵者。

他哀嚎着颤抖着，嘴角不断溢出血，口腔被血腥味填满。达克赛德一开始顶弄，喉咙管内苦涩的液体顿时翻上来呛住了他，引起阵阵干呕，被牵扯到的伤口撕裂般的疼痛让他失声惨叫，鲜血逐渐浸红四周的泥土，如同绽放的血色彼岸花。

达克赛德并没有就此放过他，一把扯住克拉克，将他翻了个身面朝自己。

“臣服于我吧，氪星人。” 黑暗君主嗜杀地一字一顿地命令道。

==============================================  
【分支2：克拉克选择… 】  
【2a.反抗 】  
【2b.屈服 】  
==============================================

==============================================  
【2a.反抗】

四周空气逐渐变得焦灼起来，超人用尽最后的力气凝聚出热视线直逼达克赛德的双眼。

“不！！！！！”

这无疑彻底激怒了他，达克赛德毫不留情的一击重拳打到克拉克身侧，骨头断裂的声音随之传来，他无声瘫软下去，由于过度失血和身体创伤让他已经没有力气再抗衡分毫。

暴怒的黑暗君主扒开他的双腿让其对折伸展到极限，并加大力度地再次侵入。克拉克承受着新一轮的折磨，阴茎撞击在皮肉上发出闷响，黑暗君主每一次都彻底地贯穿他，粗暴的直接顶入他的子宫，再整根拔出。

柔嫩的内壁被超常尺寸的阴茎无情蹂躏着，肠道被全部撕裂开来，克拉克企图嘶叫，但是声音被堵在了嗓子眼。再无紧实的束缚，达克赛德顺着豁然敞开的粘腻通道得寸进尺地捅入更深，待触碰到体内柔软脏器，便开始发了疯似的顶弄着。碎骨埋在体内，刺入其他器官，深红的血液如开启闸门般喷涌而出，溅满一身，达克赛德贪婪的舔舐着溅到嘴边的鲜血，品尝到前所未有的甘甜，变本加厉的侵入着。

克拉克再也承受不住非人般的虐待，他哭叫着，乞求着，企图让黑暗君主开恩，停下当下的暴行。

可惜一切都是徒劳。

克拉克逐渐失温的身体跟着达克赛德的动作晃动着，每次抽插都会带出大量鲜血，飞溅到地上，克拉克的意识渐渐恍惚起来，眩晕耳鸣。也许是被疼痛所麻木，也可能是因为缺血导致的感官失灵，一股淡淡的快感竟然开始缓慢上涌，克拉克的阴茎前头分泌出些许白色黏液，顺着溢出的鲜血流淌下来。

不知过了过久，黑暗君主完成最后的抽插射了出来，火辣滚烫的精液带着浓烈的腥味灌入他的身体，浸湿了体内的脏器。暗红的血液混着浓浊的精液从已然毫无生气的躯体里缓缓溢出，蜿蜒开来。

神明已陨落。

————

传送门后出现了熟悉的黑影，克拉克眼睛空洞地望着他。一双温热的手轻柔地抚上超人早已冰冷的脸颊，颤抖的合拢已然失焦的双眼。 

“克拉克...”布鲁斯喃喃道，“他到底对你做了什么。” 

【2a.END】

—————————

==============================================  
【2b.屈服】

“唔… ”他绝望的闭上眼睛，身体的损伤让他的意识逐渐模糊起来，任命似的默许达克赛德随意摆布。

“这就对了。”黑暗君主满意的地笑了笑，扒开他的双腿让其对折伸展到极限。

大脑因流失血液导致缺氧，停止了思考，身下黏腻火烫的痛感却更加明晰，死亡的冰冷传遍四肢直到发麻。

“你是我的了。” 达克赛德欣赏着他的战利品，丝毫没有注意到身后逐渐开启的传送门。

————

… … ... ... 

“我知道你当时会来。” 超人飘在蝙蝠侠旁边没底气的说，无意识的用手指玩弄着披风下摆。

“… …”

“… … ”

克拉克沉默地低下头。自从几个小时前蝙蝠侠将达克赛德传送至无人地带并救下他后，就一直对自己不理不睬，无论怎么搭理他最后都是以沉默收尾。

“你知道我恢复得很快，大可不必担心。”

蝙蝠侠突然一拳砸到超人脸旁的墙上，留下一道深深的裂痕，他愤怒地吼道：“你当时应该听指挥，而不是独自一人盲目地向前冲锋！”

“… … ”

“… … ”

“不然下次，我都救不了你。” 布鲁斯极力掩盖住颤抖的声音说道。他的身体紧绷着，之前天启星上的景象不断在脑内回闪，无时无刻的折磨着他。

而这些细微的动作都被敏锐的超人收入眼底。

“B… … ” 

克拉克抬眼与之对视，望着布鲁斯因过度劳累和精神紧张产生的厚重黑眼圈，他仿佛明白了什么似的，一种说不出的情感如泉涌上来。他的鼻子一酸，眼眶逐渐湿润，一下子扑进布鲁斯怀里。

“对不起…” 克拉克无声抽泣着，“让你这么担心… … ” 

布鲁斯无奈地叹了口气，紧绷的身体终于放松下来。他抚住克拉克的后脑勺，将脸埋入浓密的发丝中，轻拍着背安抚着他。

“没有什么好道歉的。” 布鲁斯伸手紧紧扣住超人温度略偏低的手，低头温柔地吻掉眼角处的泪水，沉静地凝望着他，克拉克逐渐平息下来。

“以后一定要听我的指令。”

克拉克红着脸低头嘟囔着答应。说罢，布鲁斯托起他的下巴轻轻将自己的唇覆上他的，随后横抱起他走进了卧室。

【2b.END】

—————————

**Author's Note:**

> 本文有一条主线，两条分支剧情，每条分支各有一个HE与BE结局，一共四个结局，互相独立。  
> 分支1走正剧向，分支2走肉+r18g。
> 
> 剧情走向与相关预警：  
> 主线：正剧向，达vs超（暴力战损，无肉）
> 
> 分支1： 正剧向，达vs超（暴力战损，无肉）  
> 结局1a：正剧向，蝙vs达（暴力战损），蝙超HE  
> 结局1b：正剧向，蝙vs超（暴力战损），全员死亡BE
> 
> 分支2： 达超肉（背后注意，暴力残虐）  
> 结局2a：达超肉（背后注意，暴力残虐），超死亡，蝙超BE  
> 结局2b：假车，超存活，蝙超HE


End file.
